


Soothing the Burn

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: George Weasley suffered extensive burns when Death Eaters attacked Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. As Tonks spends the day with him, she finds herself noticing the handsome redhead for the first time and burning for his touch. AU. Set during Half Blood Prince.





	Soothing the Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Thank you lnalvgd for the beta.  All remaining mistakes are my own.

_Soothing the Burn  
  
_

Tonks climbed the stairs of the Burrow. The house was uncharacteristically quiet. She pushed the door open a small amount and caught a glimpse of one of the Weasley twins clad in a pair of denims and a white t-shirt sitting on his childhood bed and looking glum.  
  


"Wotcher. George?"  
  


"Hi, Tonks," he said, with a slight nod of his head to indicate he was, in fact, George.  
  


"I heard about your shop. Sorry, mate."  
  


"Bloody Death Eaters damn near burned down the whole place."  
  


"How'd Fred get out without getting hurt at all?"  
  


"I was on a ladder too close to the fireworks when they stormed into the store. I don't remember much after that."  
  


"Your mum asked me to bring your ointment up."  
  


"It's still an hour or more before I'm supposed to use it," he said.  
  


"Yeah, I know, but it was good excuse to come up here. It's a bit lonely downstairs with everybody gone. Do you mind if I keep you company?"  
  


"No, I don't mind at all. I could use a bit of company myself. Where'd they all go anyway?"  
  


"Your family went to help Fred clean up some and see what could be repaired at the shop and everybody else is gone on Order business or at work."  
  


"Sorry, they've got you playing nursemaid for me. I wouldn't mind seeing you in a healer uniform though," he said winking at her.  
  


"Shove over, you prat. I'm here because my leg still hasn't healed completely."  
  


"Your leg? What happened?" He scooted over to make room for her on the small bed.  
  


"Ah, just a little accident."  
  


"Death Eater?"  
  


She sighed and shook her head as a blush spread across her cheeks. "Stairs."  
  


"Huh?"  
  


"I fell down the bloody stairs, okay? You could just pretend it was a Death Eater. Makes me sound a bit tougher."  
  


George chuckled, "You are the epitome of grace, aren't you."  
  


"Wanker," she said sticking her tongue out at him.  
  


"Stick your tongue out like that again, and I'll have to wank for sure." George grinned at her impishly.  
  


She wasn't sure when she had stopped thinking of George Weasley as a kid. It seemed like just yesterday he had been nothing more than Bill Weasley's little brother. Sitting so close to him, it was easy to see just how grown up he was. And she was admittedly impressed. He was as handsome as his older brothers and every bit as charming. She had never considered him as an individual before. She had always thought of him as one of the twins, rather than George. Remus had rejected her one too many times over the past months, and it felt good to sit beside him, as he flirted with her.  
  


"Earth to Tonks, George calling," he said waving his hand in front of her face.

_Had she zoned out? Fuck, that was embarrassing.  
  
_

"You're cute when you blush like that," George said laughing at her.  
  


She found it easy to talk to George Weasley, and he was certainly easy on the eyes. His flirting only increased the longer she sat with him, as did her enjoyment in it. Tonks was shocked when she looked at the clock and realized that more than three hours had passed.  
  


"Blimey, George, your mum's gonna skin me. I was supposed to apply your ointment an hour and a half ago."  
  


"My back hurts like hell, and that shite only makes it worse."  
  


"I'll be gentle," she teased, as she whispered the words in his ear.  
  


"When Mum put that stuff on my back last night it felt like I was on fire all over again."  
  


"That's cause your mum doesn't know how to do it right."  
  


"You better be glad she's not around to hear you, Tonks."  
  


"It's true."  
  


"Oh, and you're the expert on treating burns?"  
  


"Naturally, mate."  
  


"Aren't we sure of our self?" He grinned over at her. _Damn, he did have a beautiful smile.  
  
_

"We are." She grinned back.  
  


"Care to put your Galleons where your mouth is?"  
  


"George Weasley, are you proposing some kind of wager?"  
  


"Nymphadora Tonks, I am."  
  


"Oi, say Nymphadora again and I won't hesitate to hex you, injured or not."  
  


He chuckled at her. "I'm proposing pretty high stakes. You sure you're game, pet?"  
  


"I'm game for anything you propose because I don't plan on losing, Weasley."  
  


"Oh, you are a daring one, aren't you? So here's what I propose. If I'm in less pain when you put the ointment on than when Mum did it, you get to name what you want. You lose, and you give me one amazing blowjob. What do you say?"  
  


"Are you really betting I can't make you feel better than your mother, love?"  
  
Tonks whispered in his ear. "I assure you my talents are far beyond your expectations."  
  


George growled deep in his throat. "And to which of your talents would you be referring?"  
  


"You'll see. You're on, love. I have every intention of winning and I plan on making you tongue me till I scream, Weasley," she whispered in his ear, licking at the lobe and nipping it with her teeth.  
  


"Fuck," he said under his breath. "I'd say I win, even if I lose."  
  


"Get undressed and lay down on your stomach."  
  


"Fuck, yes. Now, I'm sure this is a win-win situation."  
  


"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" she asked, when she saw him unbuttoning his denims.  
  


"Just following orders. You said get undressed."  
  


"Are there any burns on the lower half of your body?"  
  


"Um, not that I know of, but maybe you should check it really thoroughly for me."  
  


She giggled at the silly grin on his face. "You haven't won yet. Take off your shirt and lay down," she said swatting him on the bottom.  
  


There was another growl deep in his throat. "I love it when you talk like that."  
  


"You are an incorrigible, prat. Do what I said."  
  


"What I am is insatiable, and when I win this bet, I'll show you just how insatiable. I think I'm gonna like your bossy little mouth going down on me, Tonks."  
  


"Not happening, love. I told you I plan on winning, and that cheeky little tongue of yours should get ready. I plan on making you work hard for it. Now get on that bed, before I take your shirt off myself and tie you to that bed."  
  


"So kinky. You know you want me," he teased. "Getting me undressed and in bed is all you seem to be able to think about."  
  


Impatient, she grabbed the hem of his shirt to tug it off, instantly sorry when he sucked in his breath at the pain. She was gentler as she worked it over his head and down his arms, exposing his severely burned back to her for the first time. "Oh, George!" No one had told her how bad the burns were. They were terrible.  
  


"Nobody's told me. How bad does it look, Tonks?"  
  


"Well, it's bad, but it always looks worse at first. It will heal nicely. Madam Pomfrey and your mum did a good job patching you up. I don't think you'll have much scarring. Shame, really, scars are dead sexy, you know?" She leaned over him and kissed a line down his jaw, before he caught her lips for a first intense kiss.  
  


"So if I keep the scars, you'll want to shag me senseless?"  
  


"Maybe," she teased. "I am a sucker for a man with scars or one covered in a bit of ink."  
  


"I have a tattoo already."  
  


"Well, it's not on your back or your chest, so where is it?"  
  


"I guess you'll only find out if I win this bet."  
  


She picked up the ointment, as he lay across the bed on his stomach. _Merlin, I'd forgotten what it was like to be around somebody who actually wants to be around me too. It's rather nice._ "You ready, baby?" she asked, shaking out some of the ointment into her hand.  
  


"Baby, huh?" he asked, looking back over his shoulder at her inquisitively.  
  


"Well, that's what your mum said you acted like when she put this on your burns last night."  
  


Her comment drew grumbles at how much the bloody stuff hurt, making her smile at the back of his head. She worked on the burns that were least severe first, blowing on the ointment as she rubbed it lightly in with her fingers, occasionally stopping to ask if he was okay, or press kisses against the skin of his neck or face that made him moan.  
  


"I'm fine. You really are good at that."  
  


"Which part? Kissing you or rubbing this on your back?"  
  


"Both."  
  


When there were no areas left except the most severe burns, she knew blowing on them would do noting to relieve the pain. "Can you roll over on your side without it hurting too much?"  
  


"Are you done? Cause if you are, you win. You can have your way with me now."  
  


He made her laugh, and it had been such a long time since she had heard that sound from her own mouth. "Hate to disappoint you, but I am not finished. These burns are worse, though, and it's gonna hurt no matter what I do. I do think you will approve of my form of distraction."  
  


"But why do I need to roll—"  
  


"Just do what I say and stop giving me all the cheek."  
  


"Yes, ma'am. I pity any children you ever have. You're a bossy bird. Y'know that?"  
  


"You're going to be apologizing to me in less than two minutes."  
  


"Don't bloody count on it."  
  


She reached around his waist and unfastened his denims sliding both the denims and his shorts past his hips and releasing his extremely large, semi-hard cock.  
  


"Oh, fuck, Tonks."  
  


Her hand stroked up and down his thick shaft, as her other hand began to work the ointment into the most severe of the burns as gently as she could.  
"I'm waiting on that apology."  
  


"Argh," he said, gritting his teeth against the pain in his back.  
  


She whispered in his ear in an attempt at consoling him. "I know that hurts. I'm being as gentle as I can. Honest, love."  
  


"I know."  
  


"Are you okay? Do you need a minute?"  
  


"No. I'm ready to explode. When you're done with the ointment, I wanna fuck you into this mattress till you can't walk." His hips were rocking in rhythm with her strokes, but it was clear from his grimace that every movement he made cost him.

  


"Huh-uh, baby, you might hurt your back even more. Can't have that, can we?"  
  


"I don't care."  
  


"I care. I have plans for your back when it's all better."  
  


"Such as?"  
  


"I think we can start with you fucking me into this mattress till I can't walk."  
  


"I like the sound of that, but I want you now."  
  


"Oh, you'll have me now, just not at the risk of injuring yourself."  
  


She had applied the ointment to all but his most severe burns. She stroked him faster as she applied the ointment to one particular burn. The pain must have been intense. His entire body stiffened and he gritted his teeth, but was unable to hold in the primal sound that escaped his lips.   
  


"I'm finished. That was the worst of it," she whispered into his ear stroking his hair back from his face. His brow was damp with perspiration from the ordeal and his trademark smile was missing. He attempted to roll toward her, but she noted the pain it caused him, evident in the tight line of his jaw and the gritting of his teeth.  
  


She assisted him in standing, though she could tell that pained him as well. He kicked his denims and shorts the rest of the way off, and sat on the edge of a chair where his back wouldn't have to touch anything, and pulled her to stand before him. He reached for the fastenings of her trousers, working the button free with ease, as he slid them down her legs and off, dropping to his knees in front of her.  
  


"George, if you're in pain, you don't have to – Oh, fuck." His tongue's first touch was like a jolt of electricity that shot all the way through her. It was amazing.  
  


"You won the bet, fair and square. I believe this was your request. Do you like that, love?"  
  


"Bloody fuck, yes. That's –" He sucked her clit into his mouth stealing away her capacity for speech and making her knees weaken to the point of buckling. She lay down before him and spread herself open to his mouth. His tongue made slow deliberate circles around her folds, exploring them all as she writhed beneath him. "Oh George!" she moaned when his tongue found a particularly sensitive spot. Her eyes flew open, but when she looked at him the strain the position was putting on his back was evident on his face.  
  


"George, get up," she said.  
  


"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?"  
  


"This is hurting you."  
  


"I'm fine," he insisted, attempting to push her back down.  
  


Tonks had little difficulty in pushing herself successfully away from him. "No, you're not fine. That face you are making says you are anything but fine. Get back in the chair."  
  


His back was hurting so badly, he couldn't even rise from the floor without her assistance. He sat back down in the chair, and dropped his head into his hands. "Tonks, I'm sorry."  
  


"I'm not," she said as she bent over the arm of the chair he was sitting in and took him into her mouth.  
  


"You know, typically I wouldn't accept a pity shag, but Merlin, that's too good to refuse." He groaned in response to the suction she applied to his cock. Her tongue teased at the sensitive tip, and he attempted to arch his hips farther into her mouth. He reached over the arm of the chair and slipped his hand between her legs. "Bloody fuckin' hell, Tonks. I wanna be inside you. You're so wet for me."  
  


"Make me come, George." She sucked him deep into her throat.  
  


His fingers worked in and out of her in rhythm with her mouth on his cock. His thumb pressed hard against her clit. She came hard against his hand, then straddled his legs and lowered herself onto his rock-hard cock. She thrust herself down onto him, as he captured her mouth and forced his tongue past her lips. She rode him in a steady rhythm as he kissed her neck and tugged on her nipples.  
  


"So tight, baby. Feels so good," he whispered against her skin.  
  


His cock filled her completely. She was unable to imagine how much better the shag could have been if he had been able be a more active participant. This was already the best shag she'd had in a very long time. His thumb worked her clit with an expertise unmatched by any of her former lovers, sending her body spiraling into an orgasm that made her whole body spasm with her release.

She rode him with a renewed frenzy when his breathing started to quicken and his hands grasped her waist and attempted to thrust her more forcefully down onto him.  
  


"Gonna come, Tonks."  
  


"That's right," she said, placing a kiss on his lips. "Come for me, baby."  
  


He came with a loud groan and a hard thrust that was painful, if the grimace on his handsome face was a testament to just how much his back was hurting.  
  


"Fuck, Weasley, that was amazing."  
  


"That was nothing," said George, winking at her. "I think I still owe you your winnings since I didn't exactly fulfill my end of the deal."  
  


"You need to get well soon, so I can come by to collect."  
  


"You know what, Tonks?"  
  


"Hm?"  
  


"I've never been so happy to lose. That's a debt I will gladly make sure I pay in full."  
  


He reached behind her neck and pulled her in for a kiss that far surpassed all she had received at any time in her life.  
  


"Bet you can't kiss me like that again," challenged Tonks.  
  


"Is that another wager?"  
  


"It is. And this time, I hope you win."  
  


"Come here and let's see if I can kiss you like that again? Then we'll talk about what _I_ need to do to collect _my_ winnings."  
  


~~♥~~  
  


Two weeks later, Tonks was at the Burrow for an Order meeting when she heard Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had re-opened. She had not seen or heard from George since that day together, and she was sorely disappointed. Much more disappointed than she cared to admit to herself. She had at least hoped to catch a glimpse of him at the meeting.  
  


She sat down at the kitchen table afterwards, and as dinner was being served, the twins came strolling in. As it always did when the twins entered a room, the mood lifted considerably.  
  


Tonks greeted them both as though the day between she and George had not happened. She found it disconcerting that even now she could not tell them apart.  
  


Dinner ended and everyone either left or retreated to the sitting room with their tea or Firewhisky. Tonks sat on the sofa with her own glass in hand, when she suddenly found herself flanked on either side by a twin. The conversation in the room focused around the War and the Order, and what the twins had missed during the meeting. Tonks tuned most of it out, concentrating instead on the way she felt sandwiched between them. It was certainly not unpleasant. She did listen when the conversation turned to how George's injuries were. The twin on her left said he was feeling better and that the burns had almost healed. 

When they rose to leave, the twin on her right, Fred, pressed a piece of parchment into her hand and whispered low enough for only her to hear.  
  
"Don't read it here, but read it soon."  
  


She nodded and pressed the note into her pocket. She excused herself a few moments later, closing the door to the loo behind her and rummaging in her pocket to unfold the note of thick parchment. The message was written in perfect calligraphy:  
  


_Tonks,_

_We've been away on both Order and WWW business. Sorry, I couldn't contact you. I'll forgive all the rotten names I'm sure you called me. The damage to the shop and flat is finally repaired, and Fred and I have moved back in. Would you come by tomorrow at 7:00 and have dinner with us? I feel it only fair to warn you that we plan to cook (so you accept at your own risk). Hope to see you tomorrow, love. An owl will arrive at the Burrow in half an hour for your response._

_G._

_P.S. I haven't forgotten what I owe you._

She jotted off a note to send back on the same piece of parchment. Her handwriting was sloppy, but legible _: I will be there at 7:00. T.  
  
_

She pondered if she should inquire as to whether or not Fred would be there. If she read the note correctly, there was a clear implication he would be. Dear Merlin, she hoped she read that correctly. The thought of spending the evening with both of them – Well, tomorrow evening could not arrive too soon for her. 

When she looked back down at the parchment her scribbled note was gone. It had been replaced by more of the perfectly lettered calligraphy, and now read:

_My darling George,_

_I will be there to collect my debt tomorrow night at 7:00 from both you and your brother. I can think of nothing but getting the two of you undressed and into bed. Have your cheeky tongues ready to make me scream._

_All of my love,_

_Tonks_

_P.S. The charmed parchment from WWW's new line is marvelously enchanting._

She looked once more at the note and shook her head laughing at their cleverness. Tomorrow night was destined to be one she would not soon forget. Fred and George Weasley were far from forgettable.  
  


 

~~♥ Fin. ♥~~

 


End file.
